Llegó de la Nocheósfera/Transcripción
Este artículo es una transcripción de "Llegó de la Nocheósfera", el primer episodio de la Segunda Temporada de Hora de Aventura y el número 27 en total. Personajes * Finn * Marceline * Hunson Abadeer *Jake *Pelusas *Pingüinos **Gunter *Rey Helado *Vikingos Luchadores *Gente Árbol *Princesa Grumosa *Princesa Hot Dog (Mencionada) *Melissa *Schwabl *Hormigas *Caracol Transcripción (El episodio comienza en la Cueva de Marceline justo afuera de la Casa de Marceline. Finn hace "beatboxing" y Marceline esta tocando su bajo-hacha). Marceline: Gracias por ayudarme a grabar. Finn: No hay problema, Marceline. Marceline: Oh, ahora cantaré algo realmente personal, así que no te rías. Finn: (Con acento español) Jamás me atrevería a eso, my lady. Eh... (La escena cambia a la casa de Marceline por dentro). Marceline: Ahora, comienza con ritmo lento y sigue así o todo se echará a perder. Finn: Entendido (Empieza a hacer "beatboxing" luego saca unos auriculares rojos y los coloca en su cabeza, toma la grabadora y Marceline comienza a cantar la Canción de las Papas). (Al finalizar la canción, Finn se sonroja y pierde el ritmo). Marceline: ¿Ah? ¡Finn, perdiste el ritmo! (Marceline también se sonroja, pero se enoja con Finn). Finn: Marceline, si piensas tanto en tu padre, ¿por qué no vas a verlo? Marceline: (Toca su bajo-hacha) No vale la pena. Finn: ¿Cómo que no? Marceline: Mira, primero tendría que dibujar un circulo con una carita feliz al centro y después a rociarlo con leche de insecto (Finn realiza las acciones que dice Marceline). Finn: ¿Así? (Arroja la leche de insecto a la cara de Phil). Marceline: Ah, y luego se supone que cantes algo así como: "Maloso Vobis com et cumm spiritum." (Finn ríe) Pero realmente no quiero verlo, sigo enfadada por lo de las papas (Marceline escucha algo extraño y voltea y se empieza abrir la puerta a la Nocheósfera, el Padre de Marceline sale de ahí). Hunson Abadeer: ¡Marceline! Marceline: Finn, ¿qué demonios hiciste? Finn: Yo, te reuní con tu familia (Marceline se enoja y Finn retrocede). Hunson Abadeer: ¿Él es tu sirviente del mal? Finn: No soy malo, papá de Marceline ¡Soy super bueno! Hunson Abadeer: ¿Super qué? (Ruge) Finn: ¿Qué está haciendo? (Hunson Abadeer toma a Finn y comienza a succionar su alma). Hunson Abadeer: Robándome tu alma. Marceline: ¡Papá! (Los separa) Siempre haces cosas así. Hunson Abadeer: Oh, Marceline, nunca se que va a molestarte. Woh, es el hacha de la familia'' (Toma el bajo-hacha de Marceline y ella se enoja).'' Marceline: ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Hunson Abadeer: ¿La transformaste en una especie de laúd? (Hunson Abadeer rasga las cuerdas y Finn comienza a respirar de nuevo). Marceline: Devuélvemelo y lárgate (Decía Marceline fuera de cámara). Hunson Abadeer: Okey, ya me voy, además tengo cosas que atender como robar todas las almas de Ooo. Finn: ¿Qu-Qué? ¡No! Hunson Abadeer: Hasta luego, niño (Convierte su mano y la estira para abrir la puerta, la cierra y golpea a Finn con la puerta). Marceline: ¡Mi bajo! Finn: Desate la maldad sobre Ooo, debemos detenerlo Marceline. Marceline: Esta bien, pero solo iré para recuperar mi bajo (Los dos salen de la casa). (La escena cambia a Marceline volando y Finn cargado de los hombros de Marceline). (Se escuchan los vientos soplar). Finn: Oye, ¿cómo puedo matar a ese sujeto? Marceline: Finn, no puedes matar a mi padre. Finn: (Nervioso) Oy, sí... yo no, quería decir... Marceline: ¡No!, literalmente no puedes matar a mi padre, es inmortal. Finn: Oh (Finn hace un rostro y se pueden notar sus cejas). (La escena cambia a varias pelusas jugando, una de estas se encuentra con Hunson Abadeer). Niño Pelusa: ¿Quién rayos eres tú? Hunson Abadeer: Ah, pues te aseguro que no soy quien tomara tu alma. Niño Pelusa: Ah, que bueno, porque eso me da mucho miedo. Hunson Abadeer: ¿Ah sí? Vaya, conozco un ejercicio para eso, ¿quieres probarlo? Niño Pelusa: Bueno... Hunson Abadeer: Primero, cierra los ojos (Empieza a sacar el bajo-hacha de Marceline para aplastar al niño). Niño Pelusa: Okey (Es aplastado por el bajo-hacha) ¡Me pudiste matar! (Soba su cabeza). Hunson Abadeer: Ah, pero no lo hice (Baja el bajo-hacha y se recarga en él) ¿Ahora no te emociona estar vivo? Niño Pelusa: Sí, eso creo ¿Y ahora qué? Hunson Abadeer: Bueno, la siguiente parte es la mas horripilante (Hunson Abadeer comienza a chuparle el alma al niño y este empieza a gritar). (La escena cambia a Finn y Marceline en el aire volando cerca de las Pelusas). Finn: ¡Ahí, Abajo! Una reunión de pelusas (Decía Finn señalando a muchas pelusas) ¡Tal vez vieron a tu padre! Marceline, deja caer la bomba Finn! (Marceline Suelta a Finn, Finn empieza a silbar y antes que llegue al suelo lo toma del pie, Las pelusas se encontraban muy asustadas). Finn: Todos están temerosos. Marceline: Es porque le tienen miedo a él. (Señala con su pulgar al niño pelusa sin su alma. El niño pelusa tiembla y suelta su pelota. Luego, Marceline lo toma). Marceline: Mi padre estuvo aquí. Vamos, camina. Finn: ¡No! Debemos ayudarla, Tengo comida para alma que Jake me empaco. (Finn saco su mochila y empezó a sacar comida para alma) ¿Te gusta la col silvestre o el filete de res? (Finn intento meterle el filete de res a la boca pero no pudo, Marceline se dirigió hasta Finn). Marceline: (Marceline pone su mano en el hombro de Finn) ¿Quieres ayudarlo?, Ayúdame a recuperar mi bajo. Finn: ¿Y eso en qué ayuda? Marceline: ¡MI PADRE ROBÓ MI BAJO, FINN! ¡Y cuando lo recupere, voy a romperlo sobre su cuello y arrojaré a mi padre a la Nocheósfera! (La pelusa choca con Finn y se cae). Finn: ¡Ahí no! pero primero hay que devolver las almas que quito a estos tristes seres! ¿No, Marceline? Marceline: Sí, seguro que lo haremos (Sopla un mechón de su cabello). (La escena cambia en el lugar de pelea de los Vikingos Luchadores). Jefe Vikingo: Así que le arranque la cabeza como si nada y dije, "Eso es lo que pienso de la teoría de que la tierra se expande." (El resto de los Vikingos se ríen y oyen algo raro). Hunson Abadeer: Ah, muy bien (Hace a un lado el cuerpo de un Vikingo) ''Yo también me sé una adivinanza: ¿Que usa un traje oscuro, es completamente malo, y esta a punto de chuparles a todos su alma? '''Jefe Vikingo:' ¡Tu madre! Hunson Abadeer: Así es, soy su madre (Absorbe las almas de los Vikingos). (La escena cambia a Finn y Marceline en el Paso de la Roca Roja). Marceline: El Paso de la Roca Roja. Si mi padre quiere llegar a las montañas, tengo que ir por aquí. Finn: Podemos trabajar juntos, y aplastarlo con esta roca (Señala a una roca) Y luego de eso, todas las almas volverán a sus cuerpos (Empieza a silbar, mientras escucha algo) (Se ve a Hunson Abadeer en el Paso de la Roca Roja) Hunson Abadeer: (Cantando)''Pisando hormigas, tomando sus almas, pisando hormigas, almas, almas, almas(Absorbe las almas de las hormigas). ''(Finn Intenta empujar la roca pero no puede por que es muy grande y pesada, luego se asoma y ve a Marceline dirigirse a Hunson Abadeer con cara demoníaca, intenta quitarle el bajo-hacha pero no pudo y cayo al suelo) Hunson Abadeer: Vaya, así que al fin corres hacia tu padre (Marceline se levanta y Hunson Abadeer la esquiva haciendo que se estrelle) Marceline: Papi (Marceline se lanza sobre sus hombros y intenta arrancarle la cabeza pero Hunson Abadeer la detiene) Hunson Abadeer: ¡Golpe de karate!'' (Le pega una patada y Marceline cae al suelo, luego se ve a Finn arriba de la montaña moviendo sus brazos para que Marceline lo vea)'' Finn: ¡Marceline! ¡Mantenlo ahí! (Finn retrocede y golpea la roca con su cabeza haciendo que se caiga la roca, pero Hunson Abadeer logra quitarse y continua luchando) ¿Ahh? Hunson Abadeer: ¡Golpe de karate! (Golpea a Marceline en la cabeza con su mano) No puedes destruirme. Marceline: No, papá no quiero destruirte, solo.. ¡aléjate de mi vida! (Se eleva hacia donde esta Finn y se sienta a su lado) Hunson Abadeer: ¡Pero ni siquiera estás viva! Finn: Fallaste, niña. Se supone que somos un equipo, cuyo deporte es evitar que tu padre chupe almas (Golpea los "músculos" de su brazo.) Marceline: Ahhh.. es que quiero interesarle a mi padre. (La escena cambia a el Reino Helado con Hunson Abadeer hablando con Gunter) Hunson Abadeer: De todos los grandes monstruos de la historia eres por mucho la más malvada que me he encontrado. Ofreceme tu alma ser oscuro. Gunter: (Sonido de negación, mientras aleteaba sus alas.) Hunson Abadeer: ¡No! ¡No puedes tener mi alma! ¡Ni siquiera...! Mira, entra ya (Abre su boca para aspirar la alma de Gunter, pero le pega una cachetada. Hunson Abadeer se enoja y le pega una patada) Hunson Abadeer: Quédate con tu pobre alma (La escena cambia, y podemos ver a Gunter volando y llorando, El Rey Helado lo para con sus manos.) Rey Helado: ¡Gunter! ¡¿Quién te dijo que puedes volar?! (El Rey Helado mira como Hunson Abadeer roba las almas de los demás pingüinos.) Rey Helado: Nadie se lleva las almas de mis pingüinos, ¡Sólo yo! y tal vez Osos Polares, por que así es la naturaleza Gunter (Se eleva y señala a Hunson Abadeer) ''Tú has osado a invadir mi dominios, has desatado mi helada ira, y por eso te voy a.. ''(Hunson Abadeer, voltea y hace una cara demoníaca, haciendo que el Rey Helado se asuste) Si, si estoy vistiendo una túnica, pero solo porque a mi me gusta (Se va y Hunson Abadeer aspira las almas de los demás Pingüinos y empieza a crecer) Hunson Abadeer: ¡Sí! (La escena cambia y podemos ver a Finn corriendo agitado y a Marceline a su lado) Finn: Ay no.. Esta creciendo! (Hunson Abadeer, ya muy grande, comienza a aspirar todas las almas de Ooo) ¡Voy acabar con tu padre! Marceline: Eres como una hormiga para él. Finn: Ah.. ¿Sí? Pues, esta hormiga se meterá en sus pantalones. Marceline: ¿Qué? Finn: (Sonrojado) Ah.. Si, por que voy... (Toma una espada que estaba encajada en el suelo) a hacerlo sentir incomodo mientras libero estas almas...'' (Finn, corre furiosamente y se trepa en las piernas de Hunson Abadeer, hasta llegar a su pecho) Libera esas almas papá de Marceline, en nombre de la Justicia ''(Comienza a moverse extrañamente.) Hunson Abadeer: (Voltea a ver a Marceline) Ahh, Marceline ¿aún estas siguiéndome? Marceline: ¡Dejaré de seguirte si me devuelves mi bajo! (Hunson Abadeer, con sus dedos tira a Finn de su cuerpo y se inclina un poco) Hunson Abadeer: Mira, Marceline... Finn: ¡Nadie me toca el trasero sin mi consentimiento! (Le encaja la espada en la cabeza, y Hunson Abadeer se da cuenta y abre su boca dejando ver todas las almas) Las almas... ¡Princesa Grumosa! ¿También tomó tu alma? Princesa Grumosa: ¿Qué? no, es que me vi a la Princesa Hot Dog metida aquí y no me había invitado. Entonces que me habló y me dije a mi misma "¡Que grumos!" así que estropeo su fiesta. Finn: Ahh... la salvaré ¡y salvaré a todos ustedes! (Hunson Abadeer golpea a Finn con su tentáculo, Finn se afirma de su tentáculo y le corta el tentáculo y Finn cae al suelo) Marceline: (Toma su bajo-hacha) ¡Que te pareció papá! Hunson Abadeer: ¡Devuélveme esa hacha Marceline, no sabes respetarla! Marceline: ¡Pues tú no respetas nada! ¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡Me largo de aquí! Hunson Abadeer: ¡Está bien! ¡Largo! ¡Estoy muy ocupado para pelear contigo! Finn: (Finn corre hacia Hunson Abadeer) ¡No, por favor! ¡Marceline, sigue hablando con él! ¡Cuando habla, no puede robar almas! Marceline: ¡Dije que me largo! (Marceline sigue su camino con cara de frustrada) Finn: ¡Distracción! (Finn saca su mochila y empieza a buscar) ¡Necesito una distracción! (Finn encuentra la grabadora con la que había grabado la canción de las Papas, la saca de su mochila) (Finn levanta la grabadora y reproduce la Canción de las Papas) (Hunson Abadeer y Marceline se detienen. Marceline se sonroja.) Princesa Grumosa: Oh, por Dios, escuchen ¡Qué drama! Hunson Abadeer: Marceline ¿En verdad te sientes así? (La canción continua de fondo) Marceline: Papá, yo.. Hunson Abadeer: Marceline, por supuesto que te amo. Perdona por haberme comido tus papas, no quise lastimarte. Marceline: (Sonrojada) Está bien, papá. No importa. Hunson Abadeer: No. Sí importa, ni estaban tan buenas, estaban frías. Te amo, Marceline. Nunca dudes de eso. Marceline: Te amo, papá. Hunson Abadeer: Oh, Marceline, estoy tan.. (Antes de que termine de Hablar, Finn se lanza sobre Hunson Abadeer y con dos espadas rompe la bolsa de almas que Hunson Abadeer lleva en su cuerpo, Luego, dibuja la cara de Phil y lanza la leche de insecto sobre ella.) Finn: ¡MALOSO VOBIS COM ET CUMM SPIRITUM!'' (Hunson Abadeer es regresado a la Nocheósfera)'' (En voz baja) Nos vemos en la Nocheósfera, perversote (Marceline jadea) ¡SÍ! Marceline: ¡Finn! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Finn: ¿Cómo es que salve el día? Marceline: ¿Cómo pudiste avergonzarme así y apuñalar a mi padre? Finn: ¿Cómo pude avergon-salvarte? (Marceline trata de lastimar a Finn) ¡¿Marceline?! Marceline: (Suspira) Me alegra que volviera a la Nocheósfera. Fue emocionalmente agotador. Finn: También yo estoy emocionalmente exhausto. O físicamente. (Finn se deja caer al suelo y Marceline hace lo mismo. Las almas vuelan en el cielo y Marceline suspira.) Marceline: He querido preguntarte ¿para qué es esa bolsa en tu camisa? Finn: Ah, es Jake ¿Qué onda, Jake? (Jake se da la vuelta y se echa un gas en la cara de Finn) ''- Final del Episodio -'' (Comienzo de la 2° Temporada) en:It Came from the Nightosphere/Transcript Categoría:Transcripciónes Categoría:Transcripciones de la Segunda Temporada